un choix ou deux ?
by Spreid
Summary: Santana et Brittany sont en couple tout se passe bien , jusqu'au jour ou tout bascule.C'est encore la faute a Puck .
1. Chapter 1

bonjour a tous c'est ma premiere fic BRITTANA soyer indulgent svp ( desolé pour d'eventuelle faute d'ortographe )

rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un choix ou deux ?<strong>___

_**Chapitre 1**_

Lundi 7h30

Santana se réveilla difficilement, se demandant ou elle était.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, et reconnut la chambre de Puck.

Puck : non te lève pas encore on a le temps _**dit-il en l'attrapant pour la rallonger**_

Santana : arrête, on va être en retard _**répondu-t-elle en souriant**_

Puck : ok d'accord ont se lèvent_**, **__**au sitôt dit au sitôt fait**_.

Ils se retrouvairent dans la cuisines à prendre un café .

Santana : écoute j'adore coucher avec toi mais la faut plus le faire , je veux sortir avec Brittany et faut plus qu'ont le face , ok ?

Puck hocha la tête positivement.

8h30 au lycée

Santana marcher dans le couloir, quand elle aperçut Brittany devant son casier .

Santana : hey Brit, ça vas ?

Brittany : oui super, mais lord tubbington a trop fumée il tousse beaucoup et ma mère a dû l'emmener au veto.

Santana : ho , mais j'ai un truck hyper important à te deman…

Finn : Brittany _**dit-il en coupant Santana**_

Santana : dégage gros boulet tu ne vois pas que je parler a Brittany _**dit-elle énervé **_

Finn : pardon _**dit-il en partant**_ on se voit plus tard

Santana : oui , plus tard dégage

Brittany : heu tu voulais me dire quoi San ?

Santana : je voulais te demander si tu voulais …

Puck : San ta oublier ton portable ti…

Santana : mais c'est pas vrais vous vous êtes donnez le mot pour m'enmerder aujourd'hui

Elle prit le téléphone des mains de Puck lui dit merci et il parti .

Santana : bon Brit tu veux _elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir si quelqu'un n'aller pas encore la coupez dans sa phrase _être ma petite amie ?

Brittany sourit en hochant la tête pour dire oui.

Santana la prit dans c'est bras et l'embrassa devant tout le monde dans le couloir.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Un choix ou deux ?**_

_**Chapitre 2**_

Tout le monde les regarder mais elles s'en moquaient, elles étaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Quand tout à coup, Santana ne se senti pas très bien et rompit le baiser pour courir au toilette en poussant tout le monde sur son passage.

Brittany et Quinn qui l'avait vu partir en courant la suivirent dans les toilettes.

Elles rentrèrent dans les toilettes et entendirent Santana vomir.

Brittany : merde San qu'es que ta ?

Santana : je c'est pas, j'ai encore du manger un truck qui passe pas

Quinn : tu n'es pas enceinte quand même ?

Toutes les trois se regardèrent, et Santana eu de nouveau mal au cœur.

Brittany : c'est pas possible, comment j'ai fait ?

Quinn : à mon avis ce n'est pas de ta faute Britt.

Santana : Puck

Quinn et Britt : QUOI ?

Santana se passa de l'eau sur le visage avant de répondre

Santana : il y a genre 4 semaines avec Puck, on a passé la soirée ensemble et on a trop bu, on s'est envoyé en l'air et je crois qu'on s'est pas protégé, mais je ne suis pas sure.

Quinn : écoute, si faut tes justes malades, ok ?

Brittany : oué elle a raison

Quinn : vient chez moi ce soir, on va acheter ce qui faut et on verra bien.

Santana : merci les filles je vous adore, Britt j'ai trop besoin d'un câlin.

Brittany la pris dans ces bras, et Quinn si rajouta.

Apres un câlin de 5 bonnes minutes, elles se séparèrent pour se rendre en cour.

Il était 20h, quand Santana et Brittany arrivèrent chez Quinn.

Quinn : venaient ont monte dans ma chambre

Santana et Brittany : ok

Une fois dans la chambre de Quinn.

Santana et Brittany s'assirent sur le lit.

Santana : alors ta ce qu'il faut ?

Quinn : oui j'en est pris 3, comme ça on sera sur et j'ai pris de l'Ice-Tea pêche _**elles se regardèrent**_ moi ça me donne toujours envie d'aller faire pipi

Santana : merci, c'est super _**elle se leva**_ c'est parti

Elle bue quelque gorgé d'ice-tea, prit les tests de grossesse et se dirigea vers les toilette.

Puis 10 min plus tard elle ressorti,

Brittany : Alors ?

Santana : C'est ….

A suivre

* * *

><p>Si vous voulez la suite cette aprem 5 Review<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Un choix ou deux ?**_

_**Chapitre 3**_

Merci à ed-brittana et heavenbliss pour les reviews =)

Puis 10 min plus tard elle ressorti,

Brittany : Alors ?

Santana : C'est Positif, Putain de merde _**elle se mit a pleuré**_

Quinn : les 3 tests ?

Santana hocha la tête positivement

Brittany et Quinn la prirent dans leur bras pour la réconforter

Quinn : faut que tu le dises à Puck, et à tes parents

Santana : super je viens juste de leur apprendre que je suis lesbienne et là je vais leur dire : « salut maman, papa j'ai une surprise pour vous savez votre fille lesbienne et bien elle est enceinte aussi» ce n'est pas possible.

Brittany : ne t'inquiète pas on est là pour toi et Puck aussi j'en suis sure.

Santana : Quinn je peux dormir chez toi se soir s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas envie de rester seule

Quinn : oui bien sur toi aussi britt ?

Brittany : oui je veux bien

Lendemain au lycée

C'était l'heure d'aller au glee club, tous se précipitèrent dans la salle.

Will : salut tout le monde

Glee club : bonjour

Will : alors maintenant que nous avons la chanson pour les régionales, grâce au coach Sue on va pouvoir la chanter pour s'entrainer un peu, c'est parti :

Touts commencèrent a chanter:

**{Loser Like Me}**

**Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero  
>But, hey, everyone you wanna be<br>Probably started off like me  
>You may say that I'm a freakshow (I don't care)<br>But, hey, give me just a little time  
>I bet you're gonna change your mind<strong>

**All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
>It ain't so hard to take, that's right<br>'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
>And I'll just look away, that's right<strong>

**Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
>So everyone can hear<br>Hit me with the words you got and knock me down  
>Baby, I don't care<br>Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out  
>You wanna be<br>You wanna be  
>A loser like me<br>A loser like me**

**Push me up against the locker  
>And hey, all I do is shake it off<br>I'll get you back when I'm your boss  
>I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters<br>'Cause hey, I could be a superstar  
>I'll see you when you wash my car<strong>

**All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
>It ain't so hard to take, that's right<br>'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
>And I'll just look away, that's right<strong>

**Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
>So everyone can hear<br>Hit me with the words you got and knock me down  
>Baby, I don't care<br>Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out  
>You wanna be<br>You wanna be  
>A loser like me<br>A loser like me  
>A loser like me<strong>

**Hey, you, over there  
>Keep the L up-up in the air<br>Hey, you, over there  
>Keep the L up, 'cause I don't care<br>You can throw your sticks, and you can throw your stones  
>Like a rocket, just watch me go<br>Yeah, l-o-s-e-r  
>I can only be who I are<strong>

**Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
>So everyone can hear<br>Hit me with the words you got and knock me down  
>Baby, I don't care<br>Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out  
>You wanna be<br>You wanna be  
>A loser like me<br>A loser like me**

**Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
>So everyone can hear<br>Hit me with the words you got and knock me down  
>Baby, I don't care<br>Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out  
>You wanna be<br>You wanna be  
>A loser like me (A loser like me)<br>A loser like me (A loser like me)  
>A loser like me<strong>

A la fin de la chanson, tout le monde, applaudit

Will : bravo les jeunes vous avez assuré

Rachel : merci

Santana : Puck je peux te parler 2 minutes

Puck : oué bien sûr _**il s'approcha d'elle **_qu'es qui ce passe ?

Santana : tu te souviens y a genre 3-4 semaines, quand on ces envoyé en l'air et qu'on s'est pas protégé

Puck : ho non pitié pas encore

Santana : Bès si je suis enceinte

Puck : faut que je m'assois _**et il s'assit**_ merde merde

Tout le monde les regarder

Will : Puck Santana y a un problème ?

Puck : oui un gros _**dit-il en se levant**_ elle est enceinte

Ils regardaient maintenant Santana au bord des larmes

Will : Santana c'est vrai ?

Santana : oui, c'est vrai _**elle partit en courant pour se refugié dans les toilettes**_.

Pour la suite 5 reviews svp


	4. Chapter 4

_**Un choix ou deux ?**_

_**Chapitre 4**_

Merci à ed-brittana et cheerleader 66 pour les reviews =) et je vient de voir l'épisode de la saint valentin de la saison 3 magnifique 3

* * *

><p>Tout le monde se regarder,<p>

Will : heu Brittany vas voir Santana, Finn vas voir Puck et essayer de les ramener.

Brittany et Finn partirent les chercher.

Dans les toilettes des filles

Brittany ouvrit la porte et vit Santana assise part terre, elle pleurait.

Brittany : chérie, ne pleure pas ça me rend triste comme un bébé panda _**elle s'assit a coter de Santana et la prit dans c'est bras et lui fit un bisou sur la tempe **_sa vas aller promis, tu peux venir vivre chez moi tant que tu veux. Et après je vais tuer Puck.

Santana eu un petit sourire et elles se relevèrent, Santana commença à embrasser Britt , la colla contre le mur pour approfondir leur baiser.

Du coter des garçons

Finn entra dans les vestiaires,

Finn : Puck ça va ?

Puck : comment tu veux que j'aille sérieux, j'ai encore mit une fille enceinte

Finn : Santana a besoin de toi, et tu le c'est cette fois tu peux changer les choses garder cet enfants et vous pourrais être une famille, certes un peu bizarre mais sa peut marcher !

Puck : bizarre ?

Finn : deux mamans et un papa c'est bizarre, non ?

Puck : oué ta raison _**dit-il en souriant**_ elle est où ?

Finn : dans les toilettes des filles

Puck : _**en s'approchant de Finn**_ Merci mec, _**et il le prit dans c'est bras**_ tes un vrai frère pour moi.

Et il sortit des vestiaires pour se rendre aux toilettes des filles mais avant il devait appeler quelqu'un.

Quand il eut finit son coup de fil, il rentra et vit Brittany et Santana dans les bras l'une de l'autre, elles étaient toujours contre le mur et ne l'avais même pas entendu rentrer.

Puck : je suis désolé Santana je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça, mais on a un choix à faire et le mien est déjà fait je veux que tu gardes le bébé, notre bébé a tous les trois _**dit-il avec un grand sourire**_ je veux qu'on forme une famille.

Santana : mais tes malade ou quoi comment on va vivre mais parents ne seront jamais d'accord et on n'a pas d'argents et …

Puck : j'ai déjà tous prévu !

Santana : quoi ?

Puck : si tes parents te vire de chez toi, mon oncle nous offre un appartement, tu c'est les appartements qui vienne d'être construit juste en face du lycée _**elle hocha la tête**_ ils appartiennent à mon oncle, je viens de l'appeler et il est d'accord, on a juste à emménager.

Elle se mit à pleurer et prit Puck dans c'est bras.

Santana : merci

Puck : vient Brittany _**elle se rajouta dans le câlin **_et tu peux vivre avec nous Britt.

De retour dans la salle du glee club,

Quand ils rentrèrent, Santana prit la parole

Santana : heu voilà Puck, Brittany et Moi on va garder le bébé et on va vivre ensemble

Rachel : tous les trois ?

Puck : oui, mon oncle nous offre un appartement donc j'ai juste à trouver un travail pour payer tout ce qui vas falloir pour le bébé mais sinon il nous offre tous.

Brittany : moi aussi je vais travaillé

Will : c'est génial

Brittany : on va bien s'amuser

Will : heu attendez un peu vos parents sont d'accord ?

Puck : moi mes parents s'en foute un peu

Brittany : moi je dirais a mais parents que c'est pour aider Santana

Santana : moi mais parents vont me virer de la maison de toute façon

Will : mais tu ne s'est pas ce qu'il vont te dire

Santana : si il me l'on dit « si tu tombes enceinte tu dégage de la maison » donc voilà on peut parler d'autre chose maintenant s'il vous plait.

Will : oui, bien sûr heu il faut qu'on répète la chorégraphie pour les régionales Brittany, Mike à vous

Mike : ok heu on vas faire une choré simple, Britt vient.

* * *

><p><em><strong>dite moi se que vous en penser ! svp plus de review = plus de chapitre<strong> _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Un choix ou deux ?**_

_**Chapitre 5**_

_**ed-brittana **__**:**_ je sais que c'est bizarre que San garde le bébé mais je viens de voir La Vie secrète d'une ado ordinaire et la saison 7 de grey's anatomy et sa ma donner envie de voir ce que ça peut faire si Santana, Brittany et Puck vivaient ensemble avec le bébé.

Dans ce chapitre, j'ai fait une allusion à une autre de mes série préféré si quelqu'un trouve je mettrais un autre chapitre.

* * *

><p>Apres quelque pas de danse,<p>

Mike : pitié Finn essaye de réussir cet enchaînement

Finn : tes un marrant toi, c'est ce que je fais et je n'y arrive pas _**il s'assit sur une chaise**_ je suis trop nul

Santana : oui c'est vrai

Will : Santana !

Santana : désole, allez Finnocence debout vas bouger tes fesses, tu peux y arrivé

Tous étaient surpris de ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais était d'accord avec elle.

Sur ce Finn se leva regarda Santana, et commença à danser

Il réussit parfaitement les enchaînements.

Tous l'applaudirent.

Mike : ta réussit et bien en plus tu peux dire merci à Santana

Finn : _**se tourna vers elle**_ merci

Santana : y a pas de quoi, je suis super

La cloche sonna

Will : allez c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, à demain les jeunes.

Santana : Puck on peut y aller à partir de quand dans l'appart ?

Puck : il m'a dit une semaine pour finir de tout arranger.

Brittany : tout arranger quoi ?

Puck : bes les meubles et tous

Santana : sérieux sa sera meublé ?

Puck : oui _**dit-il fier**_

Santana : mais comment,

Puck : ne t'inquiété pas en fait tu connais l'entreprise Botwin&fils ?

Santana : oui bien sûr qui ne la connait pas c'est la plus grosse entreprise de construction du pays _**elle réfléchit quelque seconde**_ attend c'est lui ton oncle ?

Puck : oui et donc ce n'est pas un appart de moins qui vas le ruiné

Santana : c'est… c'est… c'est génial, même si sa fait genre conte de fée _**puis l'expression de son visage changea**_

Puck : San tu as encore envie de gerbée ?

Santana : non je viens de penser que je dois rentrer chez moi, pour enfin… le dire a mais parents quoi.

Brittany : tu veux que je vienne ?

Santana : oui je veux bien

Puck : et moi je fais quoi ?

Santana : non pas toi mon père te tuerait

Puck : ok et bien à demain, alors.

Il embrassa Santana et Brittany sur la joue et parti.

Santana : bon c'est partie, tu conduis s'il te plait

Brittany : oué ok

Devant la maison de la famille Lopez,

Santana _**: toujours dans la voiture**_, _**et **_ _**après avoir repris une grande respiration **_c'est partie

Brittany : ne t'inquiète pas sa vas aller

Santana : j'espère_** dit-elle en sortant de la voiture**_.

Brittany resta dans la voiture pendant 10 minutes, lorsque Santana sortie de la maison en pleurent.

Elle monta dans la voiture

Santana : s'il te plait démarre

Sans répondre, Brittany démarra et roula jusqu'à chez elle.

Elles rentrèrent dans la maison de Pierce

Susan : bonsoir les filles _**elle regarda la Latina qui avait les yeux encore rougit**_ Santana tout vas bien ?

Brittany : non maman on doit te dire quelque chose deux chose en fait

Susan : ce n'est pas grave j'espère ?

Brittany : bon tu es déjà au courant que Santana est moi, on est ensemble

Susan : oui, je le c'est ma chérie et ça ne me gêne pas

Brittany : eh bien voilà Santana est enceinte et c'est parents l'on mi la porte.

Susan : _**en se tournant vers Santana**_ tu as trompé Brittany ?

Santana : non, non pas du tout c'était avant qu'on sorte ensemble

Susan : heu d'accord, tu peux rester autant de temps que tu veux et la deuxième chose ?

Brittany : tu c'est Puck ? _**Sa mère hocha la tête**_ Et bien c'est lui le père et son oncle qui et très très riche lui a offert un appart et ils vont vivre ensemble et je voudrais habiter avec eux

Susan : Brittany je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée

Brittany : maman, c'est pour mon bien aussi Santana m'aidera à faire mes devoir et à comprendre les exercices et je pourrais l'aider quand y aura le bébé, maman dit oui s'il te plait.

Susan : _**regarda Santana**_ tu prendras bien soin d'elle ?

Santana : oui, ne vous inquiété pas Madame Pierce

Brittany : bon maman on monte, tu nous préviens quand le diner et près

Susan : oui ma chérie.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Un choix ou deux ?**_

_**Chapitre 6**_

Yoruichii : merci pour tes conseil je vais essayer de m'améliorer, même si je ne suis pas trop douer avec l'orthographe = (

Travolta : merci c'est gentil

Et oui Ju tu a trouver =)

Voilà un petit chapitre en attendant la suite =)

* * *

><p>Elles montèrent dans la chambre et s'allongèrent sur le lit.<p>

Brittany prit la main de Santana dans la sienne et la caressa tendrement.

Brittany : San raconte-moi ce qui c'est passer avec tes parents

Santana : non Britt je ne veux pas s'il te plait.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux mais Brittany les effaça

Brittany : ça te fera du bien dans parler

Santana : eh bien je leur ai dit que j'étais enceinte et ils m'ont dit qu'il ne voulait plus me voir que je les avais trop déçus

Brittany : mince, je suis désolé San

Santana : ce n'est pas ta fautes _**dit-elle en se mettant à califourchon sur Brittany**_ pour l'instant j'ai envie d'autre chose

Brittany : cool moi aussi, mais doucement y a ma mère en bas

Santana : t'inquiète tu me connais _**dit-elle en l'embrassant dans le cou**_

Brittany : c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète

Santana commença à déshabiller Brittany, et inversement.

Quand elles furent nue et après quelque mouvements en elles.

Deux gémissements s'entendirent.

Brittany : j'adore trop _**dit-elle en se rhabillant et en regardant le ventre encore plat de Santana **_

Santana : et moi dont _**faisant de même**_

Une fois habillé,

Santana : tu crois que j'ai fait le bon choix en acceptant de garder l'enfant et d'habiter avec Puck ?

Brittany : oui, ta fait le meilleur choix et tu seras une super maman.

Santana : ON sera des supers maman _**dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras.**_

Santana était tellement bien dans les bras de Brittany, qu'elle ne voulait plus bouger.

Elle sentit la main de Britt sur son ventre.

Brittany : tes super mince encore

Santana : c'est normal, Britt mais tu verras dans 6 mois, tu me trouveras grosse, ta vue a quoi ressembler Quinn, a une grosse baleine Blonde.

Brittany : que tu sois grosse ou maigre je t'aimerais toujours autant.

Santana : je t'aime aussi _**elle commença à l'embrasser, lui enleva son t-shirt **_

Quand elles entendirent la mère de Brittany les appeler pour manger.

Elles descendirent à la cuisine ou la table était déjà mise.

Elles s'assirent à table

Brittany : on mange quoi ?

Susan : poulet frites, j'ai fait simple

Brittany : c'est super j'adore

Santana : moi aussi

Pendant le diner

Susan : au fait tu en est à combien de semaines ?

Santana : heu 3-4 semaines madame

Susan : es-tu allez voir un gynécologue ?

Santana : non pas encore madame

Susan : j'en connais un très bien, si tu veux je peux te prendre rendez-vous

Santana _**regarda Brittany**_ : je ne veux pas vous dérangez

Susan : ça ne me dérange pas Santana

Santana : merci madame

Susan : et tu es sure de vouloir le garder ?

Santana : _**elle prit la main de Brittany**_ je pense que oui

Susan : c'est un bon choix, tu verras c'est magnifique d'avoir un enfant.

Elles finirent le repas et montèrent dans la chambre.

Santana : t'a mère et trop gentille

Brittany : oui je sais, sinon tu veux faire quoi ?

Santana : chez pas je suis crevé donc une douche et un film si tu veux ?

Brittany : avec plaisir

Une fois la douche finit, elles s'installèrent dans le lit

Santana : tu veux voir quoi comme film ?

Brittany : j'aimerais voir Honey avec Jessica alba

Santana : ok, _**elle se leva et mit le dvd**_ c'est partie.

Santana repartie dans le lit avec Brittany et Lord Tubbington qui venait de se coller à leurs pieds.


	7. Chapter 7

**bonjour,**** desolé pour le retard j'espére que sa vous plaira ,**

**merci a tous se qui mon mit des reviews.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>_

Une semaine plus tard ils avaient emménagé dans l'appartement, cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Tous se passer bien, tout se mettait en place petit à petit.

Puck qui avait cherché du travail en avait trouvé dans un restaurant comme serveur quand à Brittany et Santana elles avaient trouvé un travail comme vendeuse dans un magasin de vêtement.

Même si Santana savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas travailler longtemps, elle voulait gagner un peu d'argent avant que le bébé arrive.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte, Brittany se précipita sur la porte pour l'ouvrir

Brittany : maman, qu'es que tu fais que tu fais la ? Tu devais passer que demain, non ?

La mère de Brittany passer certain soirs pour voir si tous allez bien.

Elle là sera dans ses bras comme si cela faisait 1 an qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues.

Susan : je suis venue chercher Santana, pour aller faire sa première échographie.

Puck : bonsoir, madame heu je peux venir avec vous ?

Brittany : moi aussi je veux venir !

Susan : d'accord, on y va tous alors.

Une fois arrivé chez le gynécologue, ils s'assirent dans la salle d'attente

Puck : San, heu je voulais savoir si tu voulais savoir le sexe du bébé ?

Santana : non, je préfère la surprise pas toi ?

Puck : bes chez pas pour préparer la chambre de Pucky

Brittany : Pucky ?

Puck : bes quoi je ne vais pas faire comme Santana avec le bébé de Quinn : le lézard.

Brittany : j'aime bien Pucky

Santana : de un ce n'est pas un prénom et de deux je n'ai pas appelé le bébé de Quinn « le lézard » je lui dis j'espéré que tu n'auras pas un lézard nuance.

Infermière : Mademoiselle Lopez

Santana : oui, c'est moi

Infermière : veillais me suivre s'il vous plait

Susan : Santana je vous attends ici

Santana : ok

L'infermière accompagna Santana, Brittany et Puck dans une salle d'examen.

Santana s'assit dans un fauteuil.

Puck : tu stresse ?

Santana : oué un peu _**dit-elle avec un sourire timide **_

Un médecin rentra dans la salle,

Docteur : bonjour, je suis le docteur Reid et vous êtes ? _**En regardant Brittany et Puck**_

Santana : père du bébé _**en montrant Puck**_ et Petite-amie _**en montrant Brittany**_

docteur: d'accord commençons _**dit-il en remontant le t-shirt de Santana**_ attention sa vas être froid.

Santana eu un légué frisson en sentant le gel sur son ventre. Apres quelque minutes a passer une sonde sur le ventre de Santana.

docteur: alors votre enfant fait 2,5 cm ce qui est normal pour un embryon de 2 mois, regarder là on voit son bras.

Puck : trop fort

docteur: vous voulez une photo ?

Santana : oui s'il vous plait

docteur: tenez essuyer vous le ventre _**dit-il en lui tendant un morceau de papier**_ , je vous imprime la photo

Santana : donc tout vas bien ?

docteur: oui, tous vas bien

Santana : super

Quand ils retournèrent dans la salle d'attente cherchez la mère de Brittany, elle été en train de lire un magazine, elle leva les yeux du magazine et les vit arrivaient, tous avec un grand sourire.

Susan : alors tous vas bien ?

Santana : oui regardé _**dit-elle en lui montrant la photo de l'échographie**_

Susan : c'est magnifique, allez si ça vous dit on vas manger au restaurant je vous invite et après je vous ramène chez vous, ça vous vas ?

Puck : super, j'ai faim en plus

Tous le regardèrent, avec le sourire

Puck : bes quoi ?

Santana : rien

Apres avoir bien manger au restaurant, Susan les déposa devant chez eux.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8**_

Et oui me revoilà et avec une beta cette fois donc plus de faute d'orthographe (merci à ma béta =)

Donc voilà la suite j'espère quelle vous plaira bien sure n'hésite pas à mettre des reviews

* * *

><p>De retour à l'appartement ils retournèrent à leurs occupations.<p>

Santana s'installa dans le salon regarder un magazine de puériculture en cochant ce qui lui plairait, Brittany regardait encore et encore les frères Scott en DVD que sa mère lui avait offert et commenter ce qui se passait ce qui faisait rire Santana et Puck préparait le diner (Et oui Puck c'est cuisiné).

Puis d'un coup Santana partie dans sa chambre sans un mot.

Brittany et Puck se regardèrent.

Brittany se leva et entra dans leur chambre,

Elle était sur son lit et pleurais.

Brittany : San qu'es qui se passe ?

Santana : j'ai un coup de blues, je ne s'est pas si je suis capable de m'occuper du bébé.

Brittany : attend San tu veux avorter ?

Santana : non, enfin je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je vais perdre ma popularité comme Quinn et je vais perdre ma jeunesse si je dois m'occuper du bébé ça veut dire plus de sortie en boite, plus d'alcool, plus rien et moi je ne veux pas perdre tout cela _**elle se mit a pleuré**_ aide moi s'il te plait je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Puck qui était à la porte de la chambre avait tout entendu et se dit qu'il été temps de se faire entendre.

Puck : écoute, San je sais que je suis égoïste en disant que je veux que tu gardes le bébé mais j'ai loupé ma chance avec Quinn et Beth et je ne veux pas faire la même erreur deux fois, ce petit être la _**dit-il en posant la main sur le ventre de San** _n'a rien fait pour mériter que tu avortes ou que tu le fasses adopter c'est notre erreur a tous les deux et il faut l'assumer alors ne t'inquiète surtout pas on va s'en sortir et quand tu vas grossir tu vas rester populaire et tu sais pourquoi ?

Santana hocha la tête négativement

Puck : parce que tu es Santana Lopez une des filles les plus populaires et tu vas le rester parce que le premier qui fait du mal te regarder ou te jugeais tu vas lui défoncer sa tronche, c'est tout bon aller vient on va manger j'ai fait des spaghettis bolognaise maison, **_dit-il en lui prenant la main et en entrant dans la cuisine_**.

Une fois le diner fini, ils se mirent dans le canapé pour regarder un film tranquillement.

Brittany : y-a quoi ce soir à la télé ?

Puck prit le journal télé : les Simpson le film, génial j'adore

Santana : oué moi aussi

Brittany : ok on regarde ça alors.

Le lendemain matin

Le téléphone sonna.

Santana jura en essayant d'attraper le téléphone : merde mais quelle heure il est ?

Elle regarda son réveil qui indiquait : 9h30

Santana : allo ?

Maria : hola Santana c'est maman, comment tu vas ?

Santana : mamà, oui ça va bien mais y-a rien de grave j'espère ?

Maria : non mi hija tout va bien je voudrais te voir.

Santana : d'accord, cet après-midi si tu veux, je n'ai pas cour aujourd'hui ?

Maria : d'accord, je peux venir chez toi ?

Santana : oui, si tu veux c'est au 3659 Evergreen Terrace.

Maria : gracias.

Santana raccrocha, elle n'en revenait pas.

Brittany : c'était qui ?

Santana : ma mère, elle... elle veut me voir.

Brittany : c'est bien, génial même.

Santana : oui génial _**dit-elle avec du stress dans la voix.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**voila le chapitre 9 j'espére qu'il vous plaira****encore merci a ma béta**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>_

Santana regardait l'horloge dans le salon, il était 15h30.

Brittany : ne stresse pas San, elle ne va pas tarder.

Santana : je sais, mais pourquoi elle vient, elle ne voulait plus me voir et là d'un coup elle débarque.

Brittany : si faut elle veut se réconcilier avec toi.

Santana : j'espère, heu où est Puck ?

Brittany : à son travail depuis 7 h ce matin, mais il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer.

Santana : d'accord bon reste plus qu'à attendre.

Brittany essayait par tous les moyens de déstresser Santana mais rien n'a fonctionné, elle n'a pas arrêté de faire les cent pas dans le salon. Quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Santana **_souffla et ouvrit la porte_ **: mamà

Maria : hola Santana comment vas-tu ?

Santana : je vais bien merci.

Maria regarda le ventre de Santana avant de reprendre

Maria : je voudrais qu'on discute si tu es d'accord ?

Santana : oui bien sûr rentre

Quand elle rentra dans l'appartement, elle vit Brittany sur le canapé, qui se leva pour la saluer.

Brittany : bonjour Mme Lopez, ho je dois aller faire des courses à tout à l'heure

Santana _**le pris par le bras et lui chuchota** _: tu ne vas pas me laissait seule ?

Brittany : désolé, mais je ne peux rien faire moi, allez, courage.

Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue, salua Mme Lopez et elle est partie.

Une fois Brittany partie, Santana se retourna vers sa mère.

Santana : tu veux un café ou un thé ?

Maria : un café je veux bien s'il te plait

Santana : d'accord, heu tu peux t'asseoir sur le canapé si tu veux.

Une fois le café est servi, en silence gênant s'installa.

Maria : cet appartement est joli, il est à qui ?

Santana : à Brittany, Puck et moi

Maria_** eu l'air étonné** _: mais comment ?

Santana : c'est une longue histoire, donc tu voulais me parler ?

Maria : oui, écoute j'ai été dure avec toi en te mettant à la porte et ton père est d'accord avec moi, je pense qu'on a fait la plus grosse erreur de notre vie, alors, on a pensaient que tu vois…tu pourrais pouvoir nous pardonnais ?

Après quelque minutes de réflexion.

Santana : oui bien sûr vous êtes mes parents et je vous aime, _**dit-elle en se levant et la prend dans ses bras** _Mais je veux rester vivre avec Brittany et Puck.

Maria : je suis désolé mi hija, j'ai tellement mal réagi et depuis que tu es parti, je me sens mal et oui bien sur que tu peux rester.

C'est à ce moment-là que Puck rentra du travail.

Puck : oh bonjour Mme Lopez,

Maria : bonjour Noah comment vas-tu ?

Puck : bien merci, heu excuser moi, mais je dois prendre une douche

Maria : Noah attend, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose _**Santana et Puck s'assirent sur le canapé**_ voilà je souhaite vous aidez avec le bébé, si vous avez besoin de n'importe quoi vous m'appeler, d'accord ?

Santana : merci mais j'ai seulement une question, _**Maria hocha la tête**_ pourquoi maintenant ?

Maria _**après quelque seconde**_ : la maison est vide sans toi et je me suis mise a regardé des photos de toi bébé et ça m'a fait un déclic, je ne pouvais pas manquer ta première grossesse surtout que j'ai eu ta grande sœur a 17 ans aussi et mes parents m'ont aidé, ils étaient quand même très dur envers moi, mais je veux que tu vives une adolescence normales, _**elle regarda Santana pendant quelque seconde**_ donc si tu veux je pourrais m'occuper de l'enfant le soir si tu veux sortir ou le week-end, vous êtes d'accord ?

Santana _**pris sa mère dans ses bras et lui chuchota**_ : oui bien sûr.

Puck : heu, moi je vais me doucher.

Pendant que Puck se doucher, Santana et sa mère discutèrent de tout et de rien.

Quand Brittany rentra de ses courses, elle alla s'installer avec Santana et Maria.

Elle était contente de voir Santana et sa mère réconciliait.

Une fois la douche de Puck fini, il avait proposé à Maria de rester manger, ils s'installèrent donc pour prendre l'apéro.

Brittany avait appelé sa mère pour qu'elle vienne manger avec eux.

Vers 19h ils passèrent à table, c'est encore Puck qui cuisina.

Pendant le diner Santana, raconta à sa mère comment ils avaient eu l'appartement et comment elle avait convaincu la mère de Brittany de la laisser venir vivre avec eux.

Vers la fin de diner,

Maria : au fait vous avez pensé à un prénom pour le bébé ?

Santana : non, pas encore, mais si c'est un garçon j'aime bien Estéban ou Silas comme le père de Puck.

Brittany : j'aime bien aussi et si c'est une fille Naya.

Puck : reste à savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon.

Santana : plus que 7 mois et on le saura.

Puck se leva et pris Santana et Brittany dans ses bras.

Maria : c'est mignon.

Susan : oui c'est vrai ils forment une famille maintenant.

Après le diner, ils s'installèrent à nouveau sur le canapé pour prendre un café avant de partir.

Une fois les mères parties, ils rangèrent la maison et allèrent se coucher.


	10. Chapter 10

_**bonjour a tous voila le chapitre 10 j'espére qu'il vous plaira et n'hesiter pas a laisser des reviews sa fait toujours plaisir .**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>_

Nous voilà maintenant six mois, plus tard. Santana en est donc à huit mois de grossesse.

Tout c'était bien passé pendant les premiers mois, personne n'a pensé qu'elle était enceinte vu qu'elle sortait avec Brittany. Au bout du 6eme mois cela commencer à se voir et les élevés commençaient à se poser des questions. Mais personne n'a bronché de peur de se faire frapper par Puck ou par Santana.

C'était son dernier jour, car le médecin lui avait dit que le dernier mois il fallait rester allongé ce qui n'avait pas enchanté Santana. Maria c'était installé dans l'appartement pour aider au mieux sa fille pendant le dernier mois. La chambre du bébé a été presque fini, il ne manqué que quelque vêtement et quelques accessoires.

Au lycée

Santana se promener dans le couloir du lycée quand elle aperçut Brittany devant son casier.

Santana : salut Britt, je vais acheter des vêtements et quelques accessoires après les cours, tu veux venir?

Brittany : oui, bien sûr

Quinn qui passaient par là, entendit la conversation et s'incrusta.

Quinn : salut les filles je peux venir aussi ?

Santana : oui si tu veux, on se rejoint à l'entrée à la fin des cours.

Une fois la fin des cours sonné, les trois amies se retrouvèrent devant l'entrée.

Elles prirent la voiture de Brittany.

Dix minutes de trajets plus tard, elles arrivèrent devant le magasin de puériculture.

Santana : allez c'est partie, on fait vite je suis crevé.

Les deux filles hochèrent la tête.

En rentrant dans le magasin, un vendeur s'approcha d'elles.

Vendeur : bonjour mesdames je peux vous renseigner ?

Santana : heu oui on cherche des vêtements naissance et un maxi cosy s'il vous plait.

Vendeur : alors vêtement naissance 1ere aller à gauche et le maxi cosy tout au fond à droite.

Brittany : merci

Une fois le rayon a était trouvé, elles regardaient les vêtements,

Quinn : écoute je ne savais pas quoi t'acheter pour le bébé et j'ai trouvé un coffret de naissance enfin si ça te va ?

Santana : c'est vraiment gentil Quinn, et oui bien sûr que ça me va _**elle se mit a pleuré**_ désolé c'est les hormones donc heu y a quoi dans ce coffret ?

Quinn regarda la liste du contenu : alors ce coffret contient une sucette, un doudou, un lange, un body et un bavoir couleur taupe et gris et Blanc.

Santana : merci Quinnie, _**elle prit son amie dans ses bras**_, bon allé il nous reste à trouver le cosy.

Quand elles arrivèrent dans le rayon, elles furent accostées par un autre vendeur.

Vendeur : bonjour, mesdames je peux vous aider ?

Santana : oui on cherche un cosy, mais il y en a tellement qu'on se s'est pas quoi prendre.

Vendeur : je comprends, avez-vous un ordre de prix que vous ne voulez pas dépasser ?

Santana : non c'est ma mère qui paye et elle a dit « tu prends le meilleur »donc voilà.

Vendeur : alors j'ai celui-là à vous proposer c'est le meilleur dans toutes les catégories et il est pour les enfants de 0 à 5 ans donc il vous durera longtemps après qu'il suffira de prendre un rehausseur.

Santana : parfait, on le prend

Vendeur : et si vous voulez il y a une promotion si vous prenez le cosy vous avez -50% sur la poussette de votre choix qui s'adapte au cosy

Brittany et Santana se regardèrent quelque seconde.

Santana : c'est ça qu'on a oublié la poussette _**elle se tourna vers le vendeur**_ oui ça nous intéresse.

Après avoir choisi la poussette et payer, elles déposèrent Quinn au lycée pour quelle récupère sa voiture.

Une fois tout fini, elles rentrèrent chez elles.

Dans la soirée

Ils étaient installés tous les trois dans le canapé.

Santana : outch

Brittany et Puck se tournèrent vers Santana

Puck : ça va San ?

Santana : oui, le petit a donné un coup de pied c'est tout

Brittany : je peux toucher

Santana pris la main de Britt et la posa sur son ventre.

Après quelque seconde, elle pouvait sentir le petit bougé dans le ventre de San.

Brittany : trop fort

Santana : oué

Puck : au fait San, les filles du Glee Club et Kurt veulent faire une petite fête pour l'arrivée du bébé.

Santana : quoi ? Pas question, que l'on fasse une fête.

Brittany : pourquoi San ? J'adore les fêtes ste plait

Devant le regard de Brittany

Santana : d'accord pour la fête mais, si Berry commence à chanter je la tue.

Puck : super et ne t'inquiète pas je t'aiderais pour Berry.

Brittany : super j'envoie un message à tout le monde pour les prévenir.

Brittany prend son portable.

Destinataire : Glee Club (9)

Fête chez nous, demain, 20h

Britt

Le lendemain soir

Brittany : c'est bon tout est prêt et San, on t'a acheté un apéro sans alcool.

Santana : super merci Britt elle regarda sa montre. Ils ne peuvent jamais être à l'heure sérieuse

Puck : heu oué j'ai oublié de te prévenir Finn m'a dit qu'ils seront un peu en retard.

Santana : ok tient pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas il ne sert à rien celui-là, qu'il se grouille quand même j'ai grave faim.


	11. Chapter 11

_**voila le chapitre 11 en avance merci a ma Beta =)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 11<strong>_

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, une éternité selon Santana, les invités commencèrent à arriver.

Finn et Rachel rentrèrent dans l'appartement.

Santana : Finnocence je t'aie ! J'ai faim **_elle s'avança vers lui en le pointant du doigt_ **tu vas me le payer.

Finn : désolé, on vient d'aller acheter un truc avant de venir.

Brittany : super vous avez acheté quoi ?

Rachel : un petit truc pour le bébé, vas-y Finn apporte le

Finn rentra dans l'appartement avec un gros paquet cadeaux.

Santana : je parie 100 dollars que c'est Berry qui a choisi le papier cadeaux

Rachel : c'est beau le papier avec de petits canards c'est rigolo

Après un gros blanc de 5 minutes,

Santana : enfin bref, c'est quoi le cadeau ?

Finn : ouvre et tu verras.

Santana ouvrit le paquet cadeau comme le jour de Noël

Puck : une balancelle pour bébé c'est quoi ce truc ?

Rachel : c'est pour balancer le bébé abruti

Puck : hu du calme_** il se tourna** _Finn tu devrais satisfaire ta gonzesse elle est vraiment à cran.

Il reçut comme réponse un regard noir de Finn et Rachel.

Brittany : on va manger

En attendant les autres invités qui arrivèrent 10 minutes plus tard, d'abord Kurt et Blaine puis Tina et Mike, quand enfin Mercedes, Artie, Sugar, Quinn et Sam arrivèrent, ils commencèrent à manger des chips et a picolé sauf Santana.

Santana : j'en ai marre ! Hé Brittany arrête de boire tu vas encore nous faire un strip-tease

Puck légèrement bourré : moi je ne suis pas contre

Il se prit un coup de pied mal placer et s'effondra part terre.

Puck : celle-là je les ai mérités **_se tournant vers les autres_ **je pourrais avoir de la glace s'il vous plait.

Mike se tournant vers Santana pour demander ou se trouvait la glace. Après l'avoir trouvé et aider Puck à s'asseoir, il lui donna la glace sans trop de délicatesse.

Puck : aie

Mike : désolé

Plus tard dans la soirée, tous commence à être fatigué.

Rachel : au fait j'ai un autre cadeau pour le bébé

Finn : a bon ? **_Avec un air d'abruti_**

Santana : je m'attends au pire, hA hA j'adore la tête de Finn un abruti heureux, sinon accouche Berry ?

Rachel : une chanson

Santana : qu'es que je disais, dans tes rêves Berry, tu chantes je t'étrangle tu as compris ?

Rachel : mais...

Puck : pitié elle va vraiment t'étranglé et je l'aiderais donc chut

Rachel hocha la tête déçue.

Rachel : heureusement j'ai fait un CD

Santana : ce n'est pas vrai je vais me pendre de suite je reviens

Brittany : arrête San, Rachel a voulu être gentille, alors tu vas lui dire tout de suite merci.

Santana se tourna vers Rachel et la regarda avec un regard tellement noir que Rachel a eu peur et commencer à reculer.

Santana : Berry, merci pour ton cadeau **_elle s'avança vers Rachel qui reculait toujours_ **c'est très gentil de ta part **_puis elle la sera dans c'est bras_**.

Brittany : voilà c'est mieux, bon maintenant on va vous préparer des endroits pour dormir.

Santana et Puck partirent dans leur chambre, cherchaient des coussins et des couvertures. Après les avoir distribués à tout le monde, ils partirent dans leur chambre respective pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Enfin c'est ce qu'ils croyaient.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapitre 12**_

Un cri retentit dans l'appartement.

Dans le salon tous se réveiller et se dirigèrent vers l'endroit d'où provenez les cris.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans la chambre de Santana, ils virent Brittany paniqué qui cherchait quelque chose et Santana sur le lit qui criait des insultes en espagnol.

Puck rentra précipitamment dans la chambre et manqua de tomber.

Puck : j'appelle une ambulance ?

Santana : hiro de haaaa putain ça fait mal ! Oui appelle une ambulance ou le téléphone je te l'enfonce très profond.

Puck : d'accord d'accord _**il partit dans le salon appelé l'ambulance**_

Brittany : j'ai trouvé la valise, mais San le bébé il ne devait pas encore arrivé

Blaine : tu sais Brit les bébés des fois il décide de sortir en avance pour faire une surprise à sa maman

Santana : je les ai surprises haaaa j'ai mal PUCCCKKKKK elle arrive cette putain d'ambulance

Puck : oui elle arrive ne t'inquiète pas et respire tranquillement

Santana : comment tu veux que je respire tranquillement alors qui y a un bébé qui veut sortir de mon vagin.

Ils entendirent la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée, Puck se précipita pour ouvrir :

Ambulancier n°1 : bonjour

Puck : vite c'est part ici

Les ambulanciers suivirent Puck jusqu'à la chambre, ils s'approchèrent de Santana :

Ambulancier n°1 : bonjour mademoiselle, je vais devoir regarder si le bébé je présente bien d'accord ? Alors, quand vous avez une contraction vous allez respirer en profondeur puis vous expirer ça vous soulagera.

Santana : d'accord

Ambulancier n°1 : au fait c'est quoi votre prénom mademoiselle ?

Santana : Santana

Ambulancier n°1 : c'est beau comme prénom

Santana : merci

Le deuxième ambulancier demanda à tout le monde de sortir

Puck : je suis Puck le papa et-elle _**en montrant Brittany**_ c'est Brittany sa petite amie

Ambulancier n°2 : d'accord vous pouvez rester

Santana : HAAAAAAAA !

L'ambulancier qui regardait Santana appela son collègue quand il s'approcha :

Ambulancier n°2 : oula oui et bien on va devoir vous accoucher ici

Santana : quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Ambulancier n°1 : et bien je vois la tête donc si on vous emmène à l'hôpital vous allez accoucher dans l'ambulance.

Ambulancier n°2 : bon _**se tournant vers Puck**_ il me faut des serviettes

Puck partie chercher des serviettes quand il est revenu, il les donna aux ambulanciers

Ambulancier n°1 : heu heu Puck mettais vous derrière Santana

Il s'exécuta, l'ambulancier leur expliqua qu'à la prochaine contraction Santana devrait se tenir aux jambes de Puck et pousser.

A peine eu-t-il le temps de finir de leur expliquer que Santana eu une nouvelle contraction.

Ambulancier n°1 : allez-y pousser allez allez allez

Santana : et vous croyez que je fais quoi du tricot ?

Ambulancier n°1 : c'est bon respirer

Santana repris sa respiration, une nouvelle contraction arriva

Ambulancier n°1 : c'est reparti allez allez on pousse allez

Santana : puta madre ça fait maaaallllll !

Ambulancier n°1 : c'est parfait le voilà

Ils entendirent des pleurs, l'ambulancier se tourna et le donna à son collègue pour qu'il le nettoie.

Ambulancier n°2 : félicitations vous avez un joli petit garçon et comment se prénomme-t-il ?

Tous se tournèrent vers Santana

Santana : Pierce Puckerman Lopez

Brittany : il s'appelle Pierce comme moi ?

Santana : oui sauf que lui c'est son prénom, comme je ne pouvais pas lui donner trois noms de famille j'ai décidé de lui donner en prénom.

Brittany : merci ma chérie je t'aime tellement _**elle l'embrassa**_

Ambulancier n°2 : et voilà le beau petit Pierce _**il le donna à Santana**_

Puis il prit une fiche et commença à la remplir :

Ambulancier n°2 : alors nom : Pierce Puckerman Lopez, couleur de peau : halée, couleur des yeux : marron, taille : 53 cm et poids on ne s'est pas encore, bon allez on va vous emmener à l'hôpital maintenant.

Ils installèrent Santana dans l'ambulance, Brittany et Puck montèrent avec elle.

Quant aux autres, ils restèrent dans l'appartement, ils firent du café et après être bien réveillé ils repartirent tous chez eux.

Une fois arrivée à l'hôpital, Santana et Pierce ont été pris en charge. Puis sept jours puis tard ils purent enfin rentré à la maison.

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>voila le dernier chapitre de cette histoire, mais ne vous inquiétez pas il y aura une suite, mais pas pour tout de suite.<strong>_

_**Sinon je vient de commençer une nouvelle histoire BRITTANA biensur " un espion peut en cacher un autre" voila a plus tard.**_


End file.
